


piano

by spacenintendogs



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: But he's getting better, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Recovery, wolf o'donnell is emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenintendogs/pseuds/spacenintendogs
Summary: Wolf finds the idea of a talent show at the tournament to keep everyone occupied outside of the fighting to be ridiculous, so he hides in the music room of the compound to get away from everyone. He ends up not being alone and develops a crush.
Relationships: Wolf O'Donnell/ Shizue | Isabelle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linmie/gifts).



The idea of a "talent show" was utterly ridiculous in Wolf's opinion. He had only voted yes on it because he had thought it would be held for the kids, not for everyone. The pestering was getting on his nerves quickly, almost as quickly as the remarks towards him that he didn't have the talent to show. It wasn't that at all. Wolf's train of thought was simple: he did have hobbies, and what they were was none of their business. Wolf knew he would end up doing the show, however. Because it was inevitable one of the kids would ask him to do it and he wouldn't be able to say no.

What could he do? His mind wandered to what "talents" he could perform. Wolf refused to sing despite enjoying it. Vocals were personal, his mother had always told him that. You could play any instrument and mess up and be judged, but nothing stings more than being judged for the instrument that came with you in your body. Wolf was a good singer, he knew he was, but years of keeping that part of him private had a twinge of anxiety in his stomach at the thought. He'd skip singing for now.

Wolf sighed. Maybe he would skip it altogether. Save himself the embarrassment. It was better than doing it and being harassed by Ridley for the next three months. 

"Hey, Wolf!" Pit ran over, breaking Wolf from his thoughts. "Are you going to do the talent show? I was told to ask to see if your name should be signed up!"

"No, I'm not," Wolf said. 

Pit frowned, "Aw why?"

"Don't want to. That should be answer enough," Wolf said, walking away from Pit. "Now tell them to stop asking me, will you?" Wolf paused before he rounded the corner. "Thanks."

Wolf forced himself to not look back at Pit. He knew the poor kid was probably looking at him with big sad eyes. That would be a detriment to Wolf's plan of not doing the talent show. 

"Stupid for me to do it. Stupid," Wolf muttered under his breath as he made his way down the winding halls of the compound. Others referred to it as a "mansion" and while it was well furnished like one, Wolf found the owners of mansions to be the richest of the rich and the only ones living in such a large space. This wasn't a mansion because nearly 100 people were living under its roof and using the large space frequently. A compound made more sense to Wolf, though it sounded less inviting.

The compound had many things to do. Occupying time when there wasn't a match was easy. Wolf always went to the music room. No one looked for him there. Why would he be there? And it was far enough back in the compound. People would get too impatient to go all the way back there to find him. Wolf, despite his usual impatience, could make the trip.

Reaching the door of the music room, Wolf opened it and inhaled deeply. It was small and cozy, always warmer than the rest of the compound. It being winter, the extra warmth was inviting. Wolf could tolerate the cold well enough but he liked being able to take off his jacket. Wolf set his jacket and gloves aside before seating himself at the piano.

"What do we do today?" Wolf murmured, flipping through the books sitting on the piano. He seldom used them, as he knew most of them by memory, but he looked through them to find the ones he wanted to do. They were all classical music books so nothing was considered extremely interesting by the majority of the population in the compound. Wolf didn't mind. It was what he'd learned as a pup and he liked being reminded of his mother.

"Here we go," Wolf said. Beethoven's Für Elise wasn't difficult but it wasn't easy either. It used to be challenging, but his mother had helped him learn. Wolf closed the book and set it down. After cracking his knuckles, Wolf let his hands go limp as he shook them. The routine he always did before playing. His hands and wrists were always sore from the tournament and it helped him relax. He'd properly stretch them afterward.

Wolf always got lost in the music while playing. He would still roll his eye whenever someone would go on and on about how they'd become part of the music. Why he rolled his eye, he could never figure out. It was hypocritical of him since he got lost in the music every time he played. Everything around him would muffle and he was surrounded by comfortable darkness. Careful attention was paid to every note as his fingers glided over the keys and filled the room. The room smelled like the music room his mother used to teach in. He'd gone there and would stay after a couple of hours as his mother finished up work, as well as taking time to teach Wolf to play.

When he had been very little, he used to sit on his mother's lap with his hands over hers as she had played. He used to pretend he was Corneria's greatest pianist. Wolf learned to play other instruments throughout his childhood and continued to practice them into his adulthood, even with his… lifestyle. But the piano was always his favorite. It was so versatile, especially when he could use the electronic keyboard in his bedroom on Sargasso. But for him, nothing beat the small, upright piano he was using right now, slightly out of tune and all.

"Mr. O'Donnell?" 

Wolf's hands slammed on the keys of the piano causing the lid to slide down and close on his fingers. Wolf yelped, pulling his hands away and flapping his fingers to try and soothe the pain. He flexed them. They weren't broken, but they would bruise under his fur. Wolf turned in the seat to find Isabelle standing behind him with her paws covering her mouth.

"Goodness are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you I'm sorry!" Isabelle said. She reached out for Wolf's hands to get a look at them. Wolf withdrew. "I'm sorry," Isabelle repeated.

"It's fine. What is it?" Wolf asked.

"I had been asked to find you since it's lunchtime, but I couldn't find you anywhere so I was searching and heard someone playing and here you are! You play beautifully, by the way!" Isabelle grinned. 

"Lunchtime? Eh. Thanks for letting me know, tell them to put my plate aside, I'll eat later," Wolf waved it off and turned his body back towards the piano. He reopened the lid and slid it back up, only to hear the light pitter-patter of Isabelle's feet drawing nearer.

"How long have you been playing for? You're truly amazing!" She asked. Wolf's right ear twitched as he felt his cheeks burn. He prayed she couldn't notice. 

"Uhhh… since I was a pup." Wolf shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I dabble in playing instruments myself! As well as singing but it's usually along with a K.K. Slider song." Isabelle chatted. 

Wolf wasn't entirely sure who K.K. Slider was but he was a musician of sorts. Wolf nodded politely as Isabelle continued about which songs by K.K. Slider was her favorite. A song called Bubblegum K.K. was her _most absolute_ favorite. Wolf couldn't help but give a small chuckle at her enthusiasm at the mention of that specific song.

"Well, I oughta listen to it sometime," Wolf said.

"Really? That'd be wonderful! I've got my little music player with me if you'd want to hear it!" Isabelle pulled a small little player with tiny earbuds out of her skirt pocket. 

"Er, sure." Wolf shrugged. Wolf couldn’t believe how tiny Isabelle’s paws were. Or how tiny the little music player in her paws was. She unplugged the little headphones and turned up the volume as she scrolled and found the song she was looking for. She pressed it and set it down on the piano. A bright pink album cover appeared on the screen showing two bunnies with polka dot heads, one pink and one blue. Isabelle chittered about them being sisters and how lovely they are. 

The song began to play. The language wasn’t anything Wolf learned but he did understand. Animalese was the language. Fox had been nice enough to explain that was what Isabelle’s original language was called, same with all of the Villagers. It was very similar to Lylatian, which was why Wolf could understand what the song was saying. Or, the gist of it. A few words were a bit fuzzy but he could make them out. It was a sickly sweet song that matched the rest of Isabelle and the world she came from. It wasn’t the type of song Wolf would usually pick first but he didn’t mind it. Wolf knew better than to judge the quality of a song based on the genre alone.

Isabelle was singing along. It made it slightly difficult to hear K.K. Slider’s singing but Wolf wasn’t going to stop Isabelle from enjoying her favorite song. Her voice was sweet and matched the song very well, The lyrics were also rather romantic. 

“ _When the bubblegum pops, I want you to smile! Remember every good time we had when skies were gray! Oh, Bubblegum dear, why are you crying? I’ll never let them take my Bubblegum away!”_ Isabelle sang. She smiled widely and swayed in time with the music. Wolf couldn’t help himself from smiling softly. In a way, she reminded him of when he was a pup and acted similarly when his mother would play on the piano and sing to him. Except Isabelle wasn’t a child, and Wolf felt that lingering pit in his mind on what his life could have been like if he hadn’t gone down the path he did. Such worries made no sense to him as he couldn’t go back in time and change anything, but he supposed he wouldn’t be a person if he didn’t think back and worry.

“ _And when the skies are all blue, all I can think of is you! The world lights at your smile and shines at the sound of your laugh! And Bubblegum dear, I just want to see you again!”_ And then Isabelle did a little whistle along with the song. Wolf fully turned his attention towards Isabelle, cocking his head to the side as he listened. 

Spending so much time alone in the music room by himself did tend to get lonely in terms of whether or not anyone else in the compound out of the whole roster enjoyed such things. Wolf assured himself there were people that did but simply didn’t know if the room existed or didn’t want to make the trek back there. But Wolf always found himself alone or feeling alone, which was fine for the most part. Occasional company and knowing he wasn’t utterly alone was very nice, though. He’d prided himself on getting better when it came to being with others especially following the only other tournament he’d been to. 

“ _See you, I really wanna see you! I promise I will keep you and hold you near my heart! Oh Bubblegum dear, why are you hiding? Please let me hold your hand, I won’t let go again!”_ Isabelle was in her own little world as the song finished up. She sang through the chorus a final time and opened her eyes. Wolf quietly clapped for Isabelle’s performance. Isabelle blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

“Aw, thank you! I apologize, I didn’t mean to get so into it!” Isabelle said.

“You’re fine, trust me. I get lost in it too. You’ve got a very nice voice,” Wolf complimented. He’d said it a bit too quickly. Isabelle blinked at him, surprised.

"Thank you," She finally said. 

"You're welcome… sorry," Wolf said flatly.

"Wolf… I’ve noticed throughout the tournament you’ve been struggling to make friends, may I ask why?" Isabelle asked.

Wolf sighed, "Long story short I'm not the best at making friends because I've got a shady background and made it so I was alone as much as possible,"

"I see," Isabelle walked closer and hopped up onto the piano bench, and sat next to Wolf. Wolf scooted aside allowing her more space. "I'm not that big, you don't have to scooch away!"

"Er, sorry," Wolf said. "Anyway, I don't wanna drag you into my shit,"

"Nonsense! You couldn't drag me into anything, I asked you about it. You're allowed to tell or not tell me as much as you wish."

Wolf took a deep breath. How was he supposed to explain this to her? He wasn't the best with words even when he tried. He always listened back to himself and cringed, sounding so forced. "It doesn’t help that the last tournament was rough for me. I was… very low. Drinking constantly, other drugs as well. I even made an attempt on my own life, the only reason I didn't succeed was because Fox and Falco saved my life." Wolf decided to keep it to the point. Perhaps he should talk about it more delicately but he felt like he would end up dancing around it.

"Oh my gosh," Isabelle said, barely a whisper.

"It was… horrible. And what didn't help was everyone around me either enabling my behavior or ignoring me. But I also did it to myself. I treated everyone like downright shit. Worse than that. I was constantly pissy, snapping and yelling, and even threw my bottles a few times. All in me being drunk and pissed off, of course, people steered clear from me. That took a toll on them as well as me." Wolf ghosted his fingers on the keys of the piano.

"But… they should have tried to help you still," Isabelle sounded so upset.

"Can't help someone who won't accept the help," Wolf said, "If this is too much to hear-"

"You're alright," Isabelle said, putting a paw over Wolf's. "Did anything else happen?"

"Mmm, I had to leave the tournament early because of me trying to end my own life. Fox and Falco had pulled me off the roof and they dragged me down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was there or nearby and it was… I had been sober at that moment too," Wolf's voice wavered. He cleared his throat to keep himself together, "But we all agreed I needed serious help and Fox got me into this very nice mental institution and rehab place. Lived there for a few years, and missed the fourth tournament because of it. Now we're here."

Isabelle's paw was still on Wolf's. Her thumb gently traced over his knuckles. It was soothing. 

"That is a lot, but I'm happy you trust me enough to share it all with me!" Isabelle said. "And you're doing better now?"

"Been sober for over 6 years now." Wolf couldn't help but feel a glimmer of pride.

"That's amazing!" Isabelle said. "And I'm glad you're still here,"

"You hardly know me," Wolf said, "Honestly I'm surprised I even told you that much but, I guess you're easy to talk to,"

"I do hardly know you, but since you're here I get the chance to know you more!" Isabelle beamed. Wolf's heart melted completely, grinning back at her.

"Thanks," Wolf said. He turned back towards the piano, "Alright, I suppose we could have lunch?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to hear you play? I did interrupt you earlier and it's only fair you get to do something. I got to sing a whole song," Isabelle said sheepishly. 

"Hm." Wolf flipped through the books. He wasn't in the mood for more Beethoven. He gave up and set the books down, "I'm not sure what I wanna do,"

"Play whatever comes to your mind," Isabelle said.

Wolf rolled his eye, "Can't do that when there's nothing coming to mind,"

"You mentioned your mother taught you? What's something she taught you to play?"

Wolf thought back to when he was a pup in his mother's lap."Eeh, they were all simple," Wolf paused, "But they were fun to learn and still are fun to play,"

Wolf played an old, upbeat tune that Isabelle would not recognize. He hoped because of that she wouldn't ask him to sing along. The song did have lyrics: a story about two people and how one of them was hopelessly in love with the other but didn't know how to express it. Wolf wasn't entirely sure why that was the one he decided to play. He remembered playing the song often with his mother. And most of the songs if not all that he learned were about romance in some way, shape, or form. He glanced at Isabelle to see her bobbing her head and swaying in her seat with the music. 

Wolf smiled as he continued to play, redirecting his attention to the keys and closed his eye. His mind wandered to the Shih Tzu sitting next to him. He could always tell when she was about to enter a room due to her jingling, and yet this time she snuck up on him. It impressed him. And he'd never fully paid attention to her skills in the tournament, but from what he could remember she was an admirable fighter. Sure, he could say that about everyone if he wanted to. But she was so earnest about it as well as everything else she tried. Wolf recalled one of the Villagers telling Falco that Isabelle had engineering degrees from 19 different universities. Wolf's heart began to flutter in a way he hadn't allowed it to since he was a teenager at the Cornerian Defense Academy. He had developed a crush, he knew it. 

As the song ended he made the decision that he wouldn't sit and do nothing about it. Not this time.

Isabelle beamed and clapped her little paws together, "That was wonderful! You really should do the talent show!" 

Wolf's chest puffed his chest out, but acted nonchalantly, "Well, I dunno, I'd already told them no but…"

"Please? Also… could you sing if you do? You were humming while you were playing and I think you've got a nice voice."

Wolf felt his flush go down his neck and fill his entire head, "You could tell just from me humming?" He hadn't realized he had been humming at all.

"I could, but if you're not comfortable with singing you don't have to," Isabelle put a paw on Wolf's wrist and squeezed it to reassure him. Wolf's face grew hotter.

"No, no! I can do it. I've just gotta be ready, that's all… ready to get my ass kicked," Wolf muttered the last part.

"Who's going to kick your ass? Pardon my language,"

Wolf cringed, "Eeh, probably Ridley or K. Rool but the two of them just like messing with me,"

"Is it because you're higher ranked than them in the tournament?" Isabelle asked.

Wolf fell into a laughing fit, "Holy shit _,_ you're hilarious," He snorted in between laughs, "Holy shit _,_ "

"I wasn't trying to be funny, but I like your laugh a lot," Isabelle giggled.

"No, no, I know," Wolf regained his breath, "It's because what you said is most likely true. I should ask them that next time,"

"I think that will make your ass getting kicked inevitable," Isabelle said.

Wolf rolled his eye, "Nothing I'm not used to."

They giggled as Isabelle leaned on Wolf's arm. Wolf's heart hadn't stopped fluttering and he didn't want it to. It felt nice. This was nice.

"We should get to lunch," Isabelle hopped off the piano bench and made her way to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah… Can I sit with you?" Wolf asked as he stood. He noticed she only came up to his hip if he didn't count the little bit of hair tied up on top of her head. 

"Of course you can!" Isabelle said giddily, "Let's go!" She grabbed his paw and _yanked_ him down the hall. Wolf laughed at the sudden, unintentional show of strength. Her being in the tournament made sense. 

But not just because of her strength.

"Isabelle, slow down!" Wolf said as he nearly tripped over his feet.

"Oh, my bad," Isabelle slowed down and tried to withdraw her hand, but Wolf simply stood next to her and readjusted his grip. Her cheeks turned a vibrant red.

"You good?" Wolf asked.

"Mhm, yep, never better, let's go eat!" Isabelle said, very flustered. 

As they entered the dining hall, Wolf could feel the attention on them. He kept his head high and made eye contact with whoever stared at them. Most of them looked away. Save for Fox giving him a shit-eating grin.

"I um, usually sit with him and Falco and Samus and Snake," Isabelle said.

"That's fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yep," 

They went over to Isabelle's normal table and sat down. Fox hadn't stopped grinning.

"What?!" Wolf snapped at him. Fox remained unfazed.

"Nothing, nothing," Fox said, sipping his water. 

"Piss off."

"Nah,"

"Fox, what's for lunch today?" Isabelle interrupted.

"I know the special for today is pizza, Falco went to go get us a whole one," Fox said.

"You can do that?" Wolf asked.

"If you ask, yeah, it's always been a thing they never really advertised because they can only do it so much, too many people, y'know?"

"Sure," Wolf said, "Was this a thing last tournament too?"

"It's always been a thing since the first one, honestly I think they only tell the people from the first tournament," Fox said. "I've never asked though,"

"How did I not notice?" Wolf said and then paused. "Nevermind…" He said, thinking back to the other tournament he had been in.

Fox's eyes softened, "It's okay. I just hope you guys will like whatever pizza Falco grabs, and Isabelle, Snake and Samus are in a match so they're having the late lunch. They're not gonna join us,"

"That's okay," Isabelle was tense. Wolf felt a pang of guilt and judging from Fox's face, so did he.

"Hey, I got- what the fuck." Falco pointed at Wolf with his free hand.

"Isabelle brought him," Fox said, but not unkindly. "He's gonna eat with us,"

"Well, I grabbed pepperoni pizza," Falco set it down on the table, "Bon appetit," He said sarcastically as he sat next to Fox.

"That's… actually my favorite," Wolf admitted.

"Oh shit. Cool," Falco said, taking the first slice. "It's Fox's favorite too,"

"I take it back, nevermind," Wolf said with a smirk. Fox smiled and rolled his eyes.

Wolf got himself and Isabelle a slice. Isabelle said thank you and Wolf sighed as he ate. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was. 

“Ah crud, I forgot napkins,” Falco huffed.

“I can get them! I’ll be back!” Isabelle jogged over to where the napkins were. Wolf looked at her and sighed fondly. Falco choked on his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing, you guys are cute," Falco said with a wave of his hand.

The fur on Wolf's neck prickled, "Keep your beak _shut._ "

"Wolf, it's very obvious," Fox said.

"Listen you little shit-"

“Back! Here you boys go!” Isabelle passed around the napkins. Wolf snarled at Fox and Falco and then took his.

“Thank you,” Wolf said.

“Did I… miss something?” Isabelle asked as she sat back down.

“Wolf being Wolf, no big deal,” Fox replied, giving Wolf a wink.

‘I will kill you,’ Wolf mouthed.

Fox shrugged, “Not like you’re gonna be successful if you try”

“Try what?” Isabelle asked Wolf.

Wolf rubbed his eye, “I dunno. I might maul him later, I’ll have to see,” Wolf finished his pizza and stood with a stretch. “I’ve got a match in a half hour, I’m gonna go to the warm-up room. See you guys later. Bye Isabelle… and, thank you… for earlier,” Wolf said as earnestly as he could. 

“Oh, you’re welcome, I had fun!” Isabelle beamed and Wolf melted all over again. He left with a small wave.

“Isabelle you’re aware right?” Fox asked.

“He is into me?” Isabelle’s mood lifted even higher.

“Definitely,” Falco agreed.

“Excellent,” Isabelle said, “Is he going to ask me out? I know he struggles with this sort of thing and I don’t want to wait around expecting him to make a move and put pressure on him,”

“He might work himself up to be able to ask you, but whether he asks you or you ask him, wait. Wolf’s a hardened kind of guy and asking him out when he’s starting to open up about it might have him put his walls back up and be too overwhelming,” Fox said. “Wolf’s a strong guy, and he’s a grown up, but inside sometimes I feel like he’s still a pup,”

“What do y’mean?” Falco asked.

“He’s a big softie,” Fox said, “To put it simply, but that’s probably not enough to really explain it,”

“I think he’s sweet,” Isabelle said, “He also might do the talent show! He can really play the piano, he even played for me…” Isabelle chittered on and on about her and Wolf in the music room while Fox and Falco nodded along and smiled.

“We’re gonna poke fun at him a bit for this later right?” Falco asked Fox quietly as Isabelle continued to talk.

“Oh, definitely,” Fox said, “I just hope it works out for them,”

“Y’know what? Me too,” Falco said. They redirected their attention to Isabelle.

A very chatty and smitten Isabelle.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for my friend lin!!! it's been in my drafts for a while now on google docs and i finally got the inspiration to finish it!! i rlly hope you enjoyed it!!! i love them......


End file.
